Deveron
by Rory Chaze
Summary: Sidious has just executed Order 66, and Ali's a Jedi!


_Execute Order… 66._

Ali's ears flicked to the commlink on Trick's wrist. She watched as Sights sat up, putting himself in the way of blaster fire from the retreating Separatists. She saw Push step up to her left side from the corner of her eye, and saw Trick glance at her.

She then noticed that almost every other clone had their blasters aimed at her. Her comprehension of Order 66 clicked and she drew both of her lightsabers. "Stand down," she said with authority. "I will not harm you, and I hope you will do the same for me." She looked at Trick who had both of his pistols in his hands, "Captain…?"

Trick looked at her, resolve in his eyes, and grinned solemnly. She could sense fear radiating from him. An appalled look spread across her face as she thought her most loyal soldier was betraying her.

At that moment, a clone fired at her. She deflected it with ease, but she saw Sights roll into an offensive position and shoot that clone in the head. One of her company troopers. One of his brothers.

Trick and Push followed suit as blaster fire flew by them. Not betraying her. Betraying their brothers!

"No! Stun them! STUN THEM!" Ali yelled to her captain. Trick had already killed two, Push shot one. Ali deflected the bolts, but was shocked at what was happening. Her company was going to pieces.

A gun stuck up to her back and a hand covered her mouth, but before she could disarm her attacker she heard a grunt and a snap.

She looked quickly, and there was Dusk, a pistol in his hands and a nod to her. She had always thought Dusk was a little too quiet for a clone, but she knew that she could trust him.

There were now five dead clones fallen trying to kill her. But she didn't have the heart to kill a single one. She knew they were just following orders. Trick and Push had followed her orders and were stunning everyone that got close.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the Force surround her and flow through her. She knew if she was to accomplish this feat, that would exert almost all of her energy and might kill her, but she couldn't stand the thought of more of her company dying.

"STOP!" Ali yelled with all of her might. She was no Ithorian, but the blaster fires seemed to slow. She knew Trick had her back, as did Push, Sights, and Dusk, so she continued with her plan.

Her hands pushed forward, knocking every clone down, and disarming them for only a moment. With one goal set in her mind, she pushed through the Force and entered into the attacking clones' minds. She found the part of the brain that she could switch off and make them sleep, activating it at once.

_Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep…_ She went through all of the clones, including the stunned ones, one by one to make sure both she and them were safe. There was one clone she got to whose mind was confused at the situation, she skipped him and continued to put his brothers to sleep.

"General. General! General Kora!"

Ali's eyes flickered open. She was still standing, hands forward, but she was tired. Very tired. She swayed and started to fall over.

"Ali!" Strong arms caught her. Even with her senses blurred she knew it was Trick. Nobody else would dare call her that. But Trick was special.

"Trick… Ni ceta…" Ali's eyes closed again, unaware of what was happening she fell unconscious.

"No," Trick gently sat down cradling her, thinking the worst, "Don't you dare, Ali Kora. Don't you dare die." He brushed a piece of hair from her face. "That's what we do for you. You're not supposed to. Gar jatne jetii! Nayc!" He bent over her and took a deep breath before whispering into her ear, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." He knew she wouldn't hear him, knew that he had waited too long to tell her. He had wanted to say it for two years.

Trick looked up to Push who was wearing the same expression of grief and confusion. Push shrugged apologetically, he followed his Captain who followed his General, and with General Kora dying, he had no idea what to do.

Push looked around and found Sights walking towards them, pulling his helmet off, "Is she…?"

Push opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words, and shrugged again.

"Trick…?" Sights put a hand on his Captain's shoulder.

They heard a whisper of, "I don't know."

"She did it to save us. All of us." The three clones looked up to an approaching Clone Commando. It was the first time they had seen him with his helmet off. He had a cropped haircut, like many other clones, and a small tattoo of a Cracian Thumper up the side of his neck ending under his right ear.

The Clone Commando nodded to Dusk and crouched down beside the remaining company members. "She used the Force to put all of our brothers into a deep sleep. I don't think she liked the idea of us killing each other. She exerted a lot of energy with that Force skill."

"What's your name, RC?" Trick croaked.

The Clone Commando looked straight at Trick, "I am RC-3113, otherwise known as Hyde, Captain."

"Why are you and Dusk the only other troopers awake?" Push finally asked.

"We didn't want to kill our General." Hyde looked up at Dusk, "When Dusk heard the order, he ran to cut off the other Commandos. I had no idea what was happening so I didn't follow. A Commando tried to kill General Kora, but Dusk snapped his neck." Hyde pointed over to the fallen Clone Commando. "Dusk is pretty much the leader of our little squad of Commandos, so I was about to run over here when I heard the General scream stop and we were all shoved down. Then I felt something… in my mind… like an itch… and then it was gone. I then saw all of the clones going limp one by one, and went to check on them instead. They're out cold. Not waking up til daybreak probably."

Trick nodded solemnly, "And Master Kora?"

Hyde bent in close to Ali's chest and placed one hand over her mouth and nose, and the other where her heart was.

"She's alive." He sat up, "I suppose she's recuperating herself from that Force skill. She'll be fine with rest and meditation."

Trick let out an audible sigh of relief, while both Push and Sights relaxed in their stance.

"Good work, Hyde," Push clapped the trooper on the back, "Glad to know we have a medic on the good side."

"Oh," Hyde started, "I'm no medic. Dusk just wanted somebody with a little bit of the skill on the squad."

"That's good enough for me to call you a medic. Thanks Dusk." Push nodded to Dusk, who nodded back.

"So what now?" Sights asked as Trick stood up with Ali still in his arms.

As he laid her down under a tree, he started, "You all know what Order 66 was about. And you four chose to disobey the Republic because we knew our General stood with us and for us. Something's gone wrong in the Republic, but we just committed an act of treason. We have to escape."

Sights got wide-eyed, "Frak, you're right."

"What orders do you have for us, Captain?" Push asked.

"We have to fake our own deaths. Including the General's." Trick walked over to the four clones. "We're in this together now, brothers. It's do or die."

"Captain." All four saluted.

"Dusk, I want you up were Sights was. Make sure no troopers wake up, and make sure no Seppies get into the camp. We pushed them into retreat, so who knows what they're planning now."

Dusk immediately took off, one hand holding a pistol, the other an EMP.

"Hyde, I would like you to look after the General. I trust you now, so do what you can for her. She at least must make it off this planet."

Hyde nodded at walked over to where Trick had placed Ali.

"And the three of us," Trick said looking at Push and Sights, "We're going to dig five graves and build one burial pyre. We'll take some of our brothers who were killed and put them in our place."

"Clever, Captain," Sights regarded.

Trick grinned, "Alright, get to work. I'll choose the bodies with the most damage and take off their armor, that way we all look even more alike."

Push and Sights got busy making the graves, while Trick managed to bring the bodies they were using over to the graves.

"Who are we going to use for General Kora?" Sights questioned as he brought more bramble out from the surrounding forest.

Trick looked around, "I haven't quite figured that out yet, Sights. So if you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them."

Sights hummed and kept building the small pyre.

"Captain Trick!" Hyde called out all of a sudden.

Trick whipped his head over to where Hyde was taking care of Ali. He saw her sitting up, rubbing her forehead. Her dark ears were pressed flat against the top of her head, and her wings gave a great twitch as if she was regaining feeling in them.

He ran over to her immediately, and also heard Push drop his entrenching tool and Sights throw the rest of the wood on the pyre noisily.

"Ali!"

"General Kora!"

"Osi'kyr," Trick thought he heard Ali mutter as she massaged her temples.

Ali looked up with a faint smile, "Ah, my dear Captain. I'm so glad you're still alive. And my loyal ARC Troopers, you are too."

Trick hit the ground with his knees and slid to Ali, "Thank the stars you're alright!"

Push and Sights weren't far behind. "We were so worried!" Sights let spill.

"General, glad to see you surviving," Push stated.

Ali grinned, "Always so formal, Push. Relax. All three of you." She looked around, "I've overexerted myself before. It's nothing I can't handle. I give myself up completely to the Force in order to save lives. And if the Force chooses to take mine, then it takes mine. That's all. But for now, I'm fine."

"You've overexerted yourself before?!" Hyde interjected.

Ali looked over at him complacently, "Indeed. I am a Jedi; we save lives and keep the peace. That also means sometimes sacrificing my strength to protect my enemies. What is your name anyway, Commando?"

"I am RC-3—"

Ali cut him off, "I don't want to know your number. You are not a number. You have a name. What is it?"

"Hyde, General." Hyde sat up straight. Push and Sights grinned.

Ali squinted at him and bit her tongue, "You're that clone I came across. The one who was confused. I skipped over you for that reason."

"I know. Thank you, General," Hyde gave short head bow.

Ali looked at Trick and raised her eyebrows.

"No worries, General Kora. He can be trusted," Trick answered her unasked question.

She turned back to Hyde, "So, why did you get exasperated towards me? Do you know much about the Jedi Way?"

"Yes sir." Hyde shifted, "When I was a cadet, General Shaak Ti didn't think I had an aptitude for the battlefield and made me present my skills to her. I'm a very skilled Cloaker, and I showed her that. She named me Hyde after that. General Ti was a very reasonable person."

"That is one of Master Ti's greatest assets. Go on," Ali prompted.

"She made me run a course for her that included me hiding from her. She used Force techniques and found me every time, but mentioned to me that with practice I would be able to hide from even a Jedi Master. She sent me to Kal Skirata who trains the Clone Commandos after I had been able to completely evade her once."

Ali grinned, "Very impressive. Well, Hyde, welcome to the inner circle." She turned to Trick, "Where's Dusk? I want to thank him."

"Being our lookout," Trick pointed to the small ridge. "He's already thrown an EMP at the Separatists. He motioned that it was just a scout group of battle droids."

"Why aren't you up there?" Ali looked at Sights, "You are the one with the best eyes."

"Trick ordered me to stay down here." Sights shrugged, "Dusk is the more trigger-happy one and won't be seen."

"You were the one who shot down a brother first!" Ali frowned. "But fair point."

"He was trying to kill you. I had to," Sights grimaced.

"I understand, Sights." Ali put a hand on his knee, "You did your duty, I just wish it didn't have to end up that way."

"Me too," Sights looked down as she patted his knee.

She turned back to Trick, "So, after that Order, every clone wanted to kill me?"

"Yes," Trick stood up, grabbed Ali's hand, and helped her up too. "It was programmed into all of us. Fortunately, I'm an Alpha, you've got two independent ARCs, and I'm not sure why two of the Commandos disobeyed, but Dusk is fiercely loyal to you."

"Oh I know. He still kind of creeps me out still," She said quietly.

Hyde smirked, "He creeps a lot of people out… oh, and I'm here because I guess when I got fried back on Corellia on a mission, I fried the program."

"Hm," Ali bit her tongue again, "Well, we need to get off Devaron."

"We're already working on that, General," Push said. "We have five graves dug and a small funeral pyre built. Trick came up with the idea of faking our deaths."

"Of course he did," Ali looked slyly at Trick. "Well, you boys finish up burying your faux selves. I'm going to modify some memories."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Hyde asked.

"Hyde, I am a Master of three forms of lightsaber combat, one of those being Niman which focuses on using the Force around you. I can handle this… although I might need a little help."

"I've got your back, General," Trick immediately replied. "Hyde, go help Sights and Push."

As Hyde walked off, Ali spoke, "He's a good addition, Trick. Defiant, like you." She sat cross-legged on the ground.

"All of them are in their own way."

"Hm, yes… and I love that about you boys." She settled herself and closed her eyes, "Now, I'm going to need you to put your hands on my shoulders and relax. I'm going to be drawing strength from you, but it won't feel any different than getting your blood tested."

Trick put his hands on Ali's shoulders, "Feel free."

Ali took in a deep breath and let the Force course through her body once more, reaching out to the Clones' minds and putting a false memory in them.

_You attacked the Jedi. She killed five of your own, including the Captain. You killed the Jedi. You buried your brothers and burned her on a pyre. Five of your brothers left to report back to Coruscant on your company's behalf, but were brought down by enemy Separatists as they left the planet. Wait for further orders from the Republic. _

She was just releasing the Clones from her altering when she experienced a huge wave of pain. She doubled over and felt Trick tighten his hands on her shoulders. The Force showed her flashes of images of Jedi being killed, brought down by the troops they trusted. She sorted through the images and found life forces still emanating from Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Garen.

She knew Garen had felt her connection because he pushed into it, showing her his memory of Clones attacking him, him escaping in a starfighter, thinking of a place to run, to hide, thinking of Ilum and the crystal caves. He broke the connection.

Ali opened her eyes and gasped for air.

Trick was holding her tightly and Hyde was hovering over them.

"Ali! You were screaming and writhing!" Trick wasn't letting go, "What in the blazes—"

"They're dead! Master Windu… Betrayed!" Ali looked up at Trick, "Almost none survived."

Trick knew immediately what Ali was talking about and pulled her closer, "I'm so sorry."

"You saw. Didn't you, General?" Hyde crouched down.

Ali blinked and collected her thoughts, "Masters Yoda, Kenobi, and Muln are not dead. Garen is running. He's in a starfighter headed to our most sacred place." There were tears in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. "We have to leave. Now. They're coming for all of us."

"Who's coming?" Trick finally released her.

"The Sith."

Trick jumped up, "I'll go get supplies and the ship ready."

Hyde helped Ali up carefully and handed her some dried meat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that moment and her canines ripped it apart. "Thank you," she said to Hyde, running her tongue over her teeth. "You know, you're very nurturing."

Hyde grinned and made sure Ali could stand before running over to help Trick and Dusk.

Ali walked over to where Sights was just about to light the fire for the funeral pyre. She looked down at the clone taking her place and recognized Mal, her Lieutenant who worked as close with her as Sights did. With a heavy heart she said, "Mal was always the one to joke in a serious time. You and he were a lot alike, Sights; always laughing and teasing. But he always became very serious when he needed to act as the leader he was." She sighed, "This is a very difficult and saddening loss."

She heard Sights draw in a shaky breath. She knew those two had been as close as actual brothers could be.

Push sighed along, "We lost Ziggy too. He's buried in Trick's place. Sights' grave is the empty one."

Ali didn't say anything. She just held one of her lightsabers before her, used the Force to carefully extract the crystal from within, pulled off the leather charm at the bottom, and set it between Mal's hands resting on his chest.

"Give him peace," Ali spoke.

Sights looked at her incredulously, "But your lightsaber…"

"I can always build a new one," Ali said with finality, "All of these men deserve a soldier's burial, but Mal… he..." They all knew what she wanted to say. That Mal was loyal and fearless, even with his humorous demeanor. That he was the one deserving of a Jedi burial, and Ali would remember that.

Sights gave a slight nod and lit the pyre, pulling Mal into its flames.

"General," Trick called from the back of a ship, "we need to go."

Ali nodded. "One more thing..." She grabbed her right wing and pulled tufts of down from it, tossing it around the pyre, making it look like she was the one who burned. She thought that if anyone came looking, they'd find the burnt feathers and lightsaber and have proof she was dead.

She walked over to the ship, passing Trick. He glanced at her and nodded, muttering, "Ba'slan shev'la."

"Cin vhetin," she said calmly back, walking into the hull. Trick smiled solemnly and followed her, signaling the ship to lift off.

"Where are we headed, General?" Sights called out.

Ali faced the cabin, "Orto Plutonis. And I am no longer your general. I am no longer a soldier or fighter for the Republic. I am technically no longer your leader, and you are free to leave me after we land on Orto. I will not give away your whereabouts, as I hope you will not give away mine. But I suggest you keep your heads down and look after one another."

The clones sat in silence for a few seconds and then chuckled.

"You find that funny?" Ali put a hand on her hip.

"Just a little bit, General," Trick said. "You think you can get rid of us so easily when we trust you with our lives? You are our leader, and will be until the day all of us die."

"Trick's right," Push spoke up, "We're your soldiers, through thick and thin."

Sights piped in from the co-pilot's seat, "Hey, do you know how many life debts we owe you? Some of us more than others. Plus, this could be quite interesting. I enjoy interesting."

Hyde shrugged, "I'm newer here than all of you, but from my time in Stealth Company, everyone watches each other's backs. I'm here for you."

"And I," Dusk took off his helmet for the first time in front of her, "will follow you wherever you go."

Ali stood there silently, grinning from ear to ear, and finally said, "We can no longer be soldiers of the Republic, but you are my boys, and I will do everything in my power to keep all of us safe." Ali leaned against the cool wall of the small hull, "I mean, now I have to. Dusk actually took off his helmet in front of me. And for the longest time," she looked at Dusk, "I thought you were a reprogrammed droid."

Dusk raised his eyebrows as the other clones laughed.

"That one's one for the archives," Trick chuckled, "You're not getting away from that one any time soon, Dusk."

"And the fact that he actually said a complete sentence," Ali pointed out, "Always so quiet. But I'm loving the Bha'lir tattoo."

Dusk grinned and bowed his head at Ali.

"What's a Bha'lir anyway?" asked Sights curiously looking at Dusk's tattoo.

"It is a very fierce creature that hunts in packs. Males make sure the females and cubs eat first so that they will be strong, and they will hunt down prey three times their size. You cannot tame them, but if you respect them and are gentle with them, they will become undoubtedly loyal to you," Ali answered, "And I think that describes Dusk to the fullest."

"Agreed," commented Trick.

Dusk smiled, rolled his eyes, and turned back to the pilot's position, "Orto Plutonis, General?"

"Punch in the coordinates for Naboo first. I need to pick up a few non-traditional supplies."

"Yes, sir."

"Punch up the jump," Ali ordered, "Everybody strap in."

They hit lightspeed and warped into hyperspace headed for Naboo.

"General?" Hyde began to ask.

Ali put her hand up, "How about everyone just calls me Master Kora, or Master Ali, or something along those lines. I am, again, no longer a general in the Galactic Army of the Republic; but I am, first and foremost a Jedi. Can we do that?"

"Yes Gen—Master Kora," they all answered.

"It'll take some getting used to I see. Well," she turned back to Hyde, "what was your question, Hyde?"

"How long does it take to get to Naboo in hyperdrive?"

Ali smirked, "You get space sick, don't you?"

"What?! No."

"You're really bad at faking something."

"That's not fair though," Hyde waved his hand, "you're a Jedi."

"And?" Ali smiled, "It takes about a day. This means we should all get some rest." She motioned to the four beds behind them. "I will stay up and pilot; the rest of you get some sleep."

"With all due respect, Master Kora," Hyde started, "You used up a lot of energy today. I think you need to be the one to rest."

Sights interjected, "Hey, I usually take the night shifts for guard duty. I'll keep piloting and the rest of you sleep. No worries, there's plenty to keep me awake."

"There are four beds," Push stated.

"I'll sleep on the floor between them," Trick stood up and began to take off his armor.

"Captain!" Push grabbed Trick's shoulder, "You'll do no such thing. I will sleep on the floor."

Ali rolled her eyes, "Look, if Sights is okay with staying up, I won't argue with him. But everybody is sleeping in a bed. Someone can split with me because I don't move around at all."

Push looked from Trick to Ali to Hyde. Dusk already had most of his armor off and was standing there waiting for a decision to be made.

"I'll split a bed with Master Kora. I don't move around much either," Trick finally said removing his kama.

"Alright." Ali ducked into a lower bed, took her lightsaber off her belt, pushed it to the head of the pallet, and lay down on her stomach, comfortably pressed against the wall. Her wings relaxed down her sides and her arms were tucked under her chest, as her head was rested on the very edge of the single pillow.

As Trick took off his armor, he avoided looking at Ali. Finally, he swallowed and slid onto the pallet beside her, resting on his back. Her large wings brushed against his arm and leg, and he moved over slightly avoiding their touch with a reddening face. He closed his eyes, just as she had done, tried to relax, and dozed off.

* * *

Ali: I am _so_ sorry...

Trick: You're a Jedi Master! No! ... I love you.

Ali: Shit.

Trick: Strategic disappearance.

Ali: A fresh start. (Or: A clean slate.)


End file.
